Be my Valentine?
by ForeverKinght
Summary: It is that day again. The day that Matthew hates, but will he change his mind?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. **

**Here is a little Valentine's drabble for y'all.**

* * *

><p>I always hate this day. This one day out of the whole year is worse than any number of bad days combined. I tell myself every year that Valentine's Day is just like any other day; that it is just a money making day. But everywere I look I see more couples falling in love or renewing their love with large red hearts filled from chocolates and sappy love cards that they had bought just that morning. It sickens me to no end. Even all the channels on TV have some show about Valentine's Day.<p>

All of these thoughts plus more were going through my mind as I trudged into my single bedroom apartment. I dropped my keys in their rightful place and my backpack fell to the ground. School had been just like all those mushy love movies, guys giving their girlfriends chocolate and roses, and - if you were to look- guys giving their boyfriends the same thing.

I had been walking around the back of the art studio when I saw my brother. He had been showering his boyfriend, this stuffy British guy, with chocolates and love. He did this every year, so I was kind of use to seeing him do that, but it didn't seem like Arthur would ever get used to it. He was always red faced and stuttering. I had smiled a little, glad to see that my brother was happy.

I trudge to my kitchen to fix myself a cup of maple tea to relax. Sighing, I look at the clock which read 4:50, there was still a lot of day left and I didn't have much homework, so that wouldn't help kill time. With the pot on the stove I leaned back against the counter with my thin arms crossed and tuck a strand of my shoulder length hair behind my ear. That is another reason I hate this day. I have at least two ladies come up to me and ask what my boyfriend is getting me. I tell them that I don't have a boyfriend and that I am a guy. They tell me sorry; they thought I was a girl. I mean I do look feminine, but I don't look that much like a girl!

The pot starts to boil while I was having my internal rant. I turn to reach for a cup when I hear a knock at the door. Turning down the heat, I walk over to the door and find a paper had been slipped under the door. I stare at the paper for a few seconds before bending down to pick it up. It is a plain loose leaf folded in half. Curious, I open it. Written inside, in neatish handwriting, was a note:

"_I had my eyes on you for a long time, but I could never get up the courage to come and talk to you. I know I was being stupid but I would think I had the courage I'd look at you and my hands would get sweaty, and I'd lose my nerve. When I look over at you, catch your smile, and I knew I wanted to be the one to make you smile like that. So on this day, I ask you this: Will you be my valentine, Birdie?"_

I can't believe my eyes. Either this was a sick joke from my brother or someone, or this was real. After realizing that whoever put this under my door could have left already, I pulled the door open to find a man standing there. He was pale, as was his hair. He could hide in the snow and no one would see him. But what stood out most, other than his clothing, was his crimson red eyes that looked very bright against his pale skin. Over all he looked very handsome.

I blush when I come to terms that I had been staring to long. "A-Are you the one who w-wrote the letter?" I hold up the paper.

"Ja, are you Birdie-I mean, Matthew?" He looks at with those red eyes as I nod. "Good, so…What do you say?"

What do I say? This guy, who now that I think about it I have seen a few times around campus, is asking me to go out with him. "Pardon…?"

"Do you, Matthew, want to go out with me, Gilbert?" He says, looking hopeful.

I swallowed my fear and threw caution to the wind when I nodded. "I'll go out with you."

This pleased Gilbert, I saw. He grinned and leaned in to kiss my cheek. "Awesome, I don't have to eat these chocolates all by myself." He pulled out from behind the wall a large stuffed white bear with a red heart, most likely filled with chocolate, in its arms. From that day on, my whole look at Valentine's Day has changed. All thanks to my boyfriend Gilbert.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading this, and Happy Valentine's Day (and Singles awearness day). Please review.<strong>


End file.
